Maureen Russell
}} Maureen Russell is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Meredith Baxter. Storylines Maureen first appears at a bar on the outside of Genoa City. She meets Nikki Newman who introduces herself as Sherry. The two begin to talk and Nikki tells Maureen about her problems with Victor. Soon, they start to drink heavily, and get drunk, while commiserating over how unreliable husbands are. Maureen thanks Nikki for the talk and heads off to find some people who she needs to see. She goes to the Genoa City Athletic Club, where she runs into Ben Rayburn "Stitch" and Kelly Andrews and it's revealed that she is their mother. Maureen wanted to sit down and talk to her two children. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side. Maureen pointed out that she made peace with Ben but Kelly claims that's different. Kelly left her relationship with her mother on bad terms. Jack told Kelly he noticed her mother's back in town at a restaurant. Kelly told him she doesn't trust Maureen. Jack pointed out that Kelly walked away from many things in her life: Stitch, Maureen, Billy ... and he wondered if they hit a bump in the road if she'd do the same to him. He asked her to open up to him. Kelly told him after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care like it didn't matter. She didn't want to be surrounded by his things or anything. Maureen did tell Ben she's happy about Victoria's baby, which could either be Ben's or Victoria's ex-husband, Billy Abbott's. On her way out, Maureen ran into Nikki again and called her Sherry right when Nikki's husband, Victor Newman, showed up and questioned why she called her Sherry. Maureen understood the situation and apologized for confusing her with someone else. Kelly's boyfriend, Jack Abbott, had a friendly meeting with Maureen and Maureen mentioned she would like to mend fences with Kelly. Nikki secretly saw Jack come out of Maureen's apartment and came in. Nikki apologized to Maureen for lying about her name being Sherry and Maureen forgave her. Maureen offered Nikki some alcohol but felt bad that she forgot she doesn't drink. Nikki decided to have one drink. Stitch assisted the stubborn and hesitant, Victoria Newman, in Chancellor Park, when she twisted her ankle. Victoria began to be consumed with rage towards Stitch and he told her he has another confession. Victoria was still upset yet eventually she agreed to hear him out. Stitch was about to tell Vickie what the real truth about his father's death was when Maureen rushed up to them and met Victoria. Maureen tells her how happy she was about the baby and tells her about how great of a father Ben will be and is and how loyal he is. Stuck in an awkward situation, Vicki, made up an excuse to have to be needed at work. Maureen told Stitch she knew he was going to confess to Victoria about the truth. Maureen claimed the complicated thing about the world is that there are a million different versions of the truth and you need to choose the one that hurts the least. Ben was the one getting hurt in this situation and left. Maureen could possibly have killed her husband and Stitch took the blame. Vicki tells Nikki about meeting up with Ben and meeting Maureen. Maureen calls Nikki needing a friend. Nikki and officer, Paul Williams, were trying to lure, Ian Ward, a cult leader and fugitive, back into Genoa City due to his obsession with Nikki. When there was a knock on the door, Paul grabbed his gun and slid behind the door. It turned out to be Maureen who brought liquor to drink with Nikki which made Paul suspicious knowing that Nikki's sober from her alcoholism. They ended up catching and arresting Ian. Paul questioned Nikki about her friend and the liquor and Nikki got all upset and denied it. Maureen ran into Nikki who lied about having to attend a meeting. Maureen knew she was lying and told her to tell her the truth but Nikki denied. Maureen officially met Victor at the Athletic Club and introduced herself and reminding him that they briefly met and she's good friends with Nikki, and she's also Stitch and Kelly's mother. Maureen told Victor that Nikki was at a meeting because he was trying to get a hold of her. Victor assured her that the quickest way to become his enemy is to mess with his family. Victor confronted Nikki about this and Nikki said she lied to her for an excuse. Nikki stopped by Maureen's apartment. Maureen poured some drinks for her and Nikki. Maureen apologized for the mix up but Nikki understood. There was a knock on the door so Nikki hid in the bathroom. Stitch came in and told Maureen he had to tell Victoria the truth. Maureen tried to take it downstairs but Ben told her that she needs to know the truth about the night his father died. He didn't kill his father. Nikki overheard this and dropped her mint case. Stitch asked what that was and Maureen blamed it on the plumbing. Ben offered to fix it but Maureen denied. Stitch told Maureen this could fix things with Victoria and she told him to chase after what he loves. Maureen told him that going by her story is the right thing to do. Stitch left and Nikki reappeared. Nikki asked if he didn't kill his father, who did? Maureen made up excuses. Nikki asked why doesn't she reopen the case? Maureen said she doesn't think that's gonna happen. Nikki asked why wouldn't she want to clear her son's name? Maureen made up excuses. Nikki asked why doesn't she reopen the case? Maureen said she doesn't think that's gonna happen. Nikki asked why wouldn't she want to clear her son's name? Maureen claimed it's already in the past and Stitch did his time for it and why bring it back up now. Nikki still didn't understand why she wouldn't want to do justice for her son. Maureen continued to warn Ben about telling Victoria the truth.Stitch told Victoria he wanted to finally tell her over dinner. Stitch admit to Maureen he's going to tell her. Victoria stopped by The Newman Ranch and told Nikki that Ben had something to tell her. Vicki told Nikki that maybe Stitch is just lying again to keep him in her life, after Vicki's sister, Abby Newman, convinced Vicki of this idea. Victoria didn't want to even bother. Nikki tried to convince Victoria otherwise and blurted out that maybe Ben didn't kill his father! Victoria was astonished Nikki came out with that and questioned her. Nikki said maybe there's a possibility he didn't. Victoria left to go see Ben while Nikki called Maureen apologizing for potentially spilling her secret and asked her not to confess that she's drinking again. Victoria ran into Maureen at Jabot. Victoria asked where Ben was and Maureen said he's at a meeting with his boss, Ashley. Victoria told her that Ben told her there's something he has to tell her. She asked if there was something more to the night Ben's father died. Maureen admit that Stitch didn't kill his father. Victoria originally suspected that Kelly killed her father. Maureen pointed out that Kelly was away at school. Victoria questioned if Stitch nor Kelly killed their father, who did. She realized it was none other than Maureen! Maureen painfully admit to murdering her husband! She was telling Victoria that her husband was a drinker and would take his anger out on her after he lost his job. And soon after on Ben. She felt Kelly would be next, so she sent her away to boarding school. On that night, Maureen ran inside once her husband and Stitch started fighting, believing they would kill on another. Ben punched his drunken father which made him pass out. Ben came back yelling and Maureen burned down the barn where there were lots of paint, cleaning chemicals, and old rags. Victoria took out her phone and dialed Ben. Maureen questioned if she was calling Ben and Vicki stated he already knows the truth. Maureen tried to grab the phone away from her. Vicki ran downstairs to the parking lot where Maureen trapped her in a janitorial closet and locked the door. When Stitch tries to call Vicki's phone, Maureen picks up her bag and trashes it in the garbage. Maureen calls Stitch in pain having a heart attack. Stitch arrives at the Jabot parking lot and helps his mother diagnosing her with having a heart attack. Maureen arrives safely at Memorial Hospital. Stitch and Kelly converse about what happened and Kelly tells him he'll stay here with her mother and that he should go find Victoria. Stitch shows up at Victoria's only to find Billy wondering why she didn't pick up Johnny, and Abby. They rushed off to Jabot to find Victoria. The went down to the parking lot and heard Victoria in a storage closet. The unlocked her and birthed the baby together. Maureen survived the heart attack and was healthy. Stitch told Victor that Maurren killed his father and Vicki told Nikki. Victor and Nikki came in Maureen hospital room and were very angry with her and Victor told her the know the story and Maureen fired back saying maybe she has a little story for him too. Nikki claimed it'll be her word against hers. Victoria got in the hospital room and successfully birthed the baby. Ben and Stitch took the paternity test. Maureen checked herself out of the hospital before she was released. Stitch told Kelly the truth that Maureen killed their father which shocked her because she never knew the truth! Maureen called Nikki to meet her at Chancellor Park. She wanted to apologize and mend things because Ben could be the father. Nikki told her that wouldn't be necessary because the baby's Billy's. Maureen was heartbroken for all Ben's been through and this is just another heartbreak for Kelly. Nikki paid Maureen off to leave town and use the money to take care of herself. Maureen greatly appreciated this. Crimes Committed *Killed her husband, Richard, and let Ben take the fall. *Locked a pregnant Victoria Newman in a storage closet (Nov 2014). Maladies and Injuries *Abused by her husband, Richard. *Had a heart attack (Nov 2014). Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:2010s